Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to embedded multimedia cards (eMMC), and eMMC systems comprising a host and an eMMC. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to eMMCs using a unidirectional data strobe signal.
The so-called multimedia card (MMC) is a flash memory card standard. The eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by the Joint Electronic Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). In general configuration and application, eMMCs are designed to be inserted (or “embedded”) in conjunction with a host within mobile communication devices such as smart phones. Conventionally, the eMMC communicates data signals, control signals, commands, clock(s) and/or power signals with the connected host in accordance with a standardize ten (10) signal line bus. Those skilled in the art will understand that various JEDEC standards are available that characterize and/or define the structure, constitution and/or operating parameters of certain eMMCs. These standards may be readily obtained and consulted by recourse to http://www.jedec.org. For example, the eMMC electrical standard, version 4.51 published June 2012 (i.e., JESD84-B451) contains many terms and technical definitions that are useful to an understanding of the inventive concept described hereafter.
In general, there is a need to improve the performance (e.g., speed and reliability) of data transfer and other operations in systems comprising a host and an eMMC.